


fan-preferred couple

by enmity



Category: Tales of Legendia, Tales of Series
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-21 07:07:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16571966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enmity/pseuds/enmity
Summary: She's always loved a good underdog story.





	fan-preferred couple

**Author's Note:**

> written in 30 minutes but the real question is, why

The first thing she thinks of when she sees Chloe goes something like, _oh thank god, someone who can fight,_ which admittedly isn’t very good, but one can hardly blame her when it’s barely noon and she’s already getting her ass chased down by a monster twice her size, which she doesn’t feel like admitting has become more of a routine than anything else. There’s a pale-haired young man next to her—and he’s got his fists and she’s got a sword and okay, Will’s there too, but she got over him like, last week, and the story isn’t about him, so.

And the thing is—she’d feel bad for Shirl. Norma’s sure she’s a very good girl and yeah, she’s not looking forward to seeing how she’d react to the news. But Norma’s always loved a good underdog story, and seeing C trip over herself between wanting to kiss the guy and hitting him over the head, it tugs at her heart, it really does. It’s _adorable_ , really. Senel’s cute, and Chloe’s got a figure she could only dream of, and they’re the same kind of headstrong, gung-ho type, and between Senel’s mission and Chloe’s justice it’s a question who’s really the hero of the story here. Which means it makes absolutely perfect sense that they should get over with it and kiss already. Like in the books.

Obviously.

It’s all so perfect. They’ve got their roles and their scripts right in front of them, and all they’re doing is reading the wrong lines, stumbling over the wrong things and messing up the plot.

So she does what she can.

“What are you waiting for? This is your chance!” she whispers to the bushes. Chloe speaks in circles and Senel is infuriatingly obtuse, and—and it feels different. She can’t put a word to the feeling until she’s looking at them standing against the plaza’s warm glow and thinking, _this could be it_ , and something in her chest clenches when it hits her—maybe she didn’t want this as much as she thought she did.

So then of course Senny doesn’t _get it_ , and Chloe runs off blushing, and Norma walks up to them, patting the older girl on the back and laughing reassuringly, but her smile comes out a teeny bit strained, and it's like she has to remember how to breathe.

But when his back is turned to her C still looks at him with that kind of… distant longing in her eyes, like the kind of heroine she pretends she can’t be, and Will’s scolding her to _cut it out already_ when he catches Norma staring at Chloe staring at Senel, and Teach must think he’s so smart, but this time, she isn’t planning anything.

She just doesn’t know what to do.

So when the journey is at its end and they’re saying goodbye to Chloe as she boards the ship bound for Mainland, Norma yells, “Yoo-hoo! Don’t forget about me, okay?!” and the others shake their heads and roll their eyes long enough not to notice that by the time Chloe’s gone and the ship is barely a dot against the sea’s blue, Norma’s the only one who keeps on waving.

She stops when her hand starts to hurt, and laughs, and thinks at least— _hey, maybe I’m getting used to this._


End file.
